wow_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinted Pupil Pirates
A group of pirates that travel throughout the entirity of the Eastern Kingdoms, based at what was Booty Bay, they've raided various settlements across the coast, despite of alignment or race. The Tinted Pupil seem to be an extremely hostile and violent group, caring nothing for the wellbeing of their ships or themselves, they use the most dangerous weapons possible and strive for nothing more than to laugh at the face of death itself, their ships are a mockery of good masonry and their history is likely full of betrayal. Aside from the destruction they cause, they cause small benefit to all, they're up for hire to the highest bidder and despite their rag-tag and put-together technology, their methods of attack are likely the most successful. Armada The Tinted Pupil have the largest pirate armada of this world, about seven rag-tag and improvised ships, they're also constructing more in a hidden site somewhere near their main port formerly known as Booty Bay, now only known as Promontory Port. The ships patrol the coasts of the Eastern Kingdom, assuring the Tinted Pupil that they will own the coasts forever, however this cannot quell any other rising pirate crews, not for long atleast. Organization Despite being pirates, they do need organization, to some degree at least, every ship has it's own "Foodchain" It goes like this: Captain - The Head Hancho around a single ship, he leads the show and he probably has the most balls Lists of Captains in the Tinted Pupil -Coralfang -Tim "Terror" Landan -Joe Trenton -Townsend -Samantha Landan -Murdock C. Morgan Master - The Master handles everything that the Captain is too lazy to do, such as steer the ship and handle the crew. Masters can be Helmsmen as much as they can be Second Mate or Third Mate Boatswain - The Boatswain handles everything that goes on the deck, any unlicensed person, so to say, the passengers, or the prisoners. Boatswains are normally Third or Fourth mate, they're often the most cruel and vicious crewmember on a ship, while they can also be the nicest and most tender of them all. Gunner - The Gunner, or head gunner takes care of manning the cannons, or ordering others to man the cannons. They're often Fourth Mate. Quartermaster - Quartermasters are the most apt second mate and the smartest crewmember on the ship, they manage negotiations and count the treasure, they often act as a lawyer or an accountant would. They're also the ship's interrogators, as they mostly know their ways around words. Carpenter - Carpenters are the peons of the ship, though often the most important, they live in the lower decks, where they fix any problems the ship might have. They're often made fun of, perhaps even killed. Mate - The Mate, is just about any other person on the ship, he does the most arduous shit, from boarding enemy ships, to firing the cannons, to swabbing the deck, to getting the barnacles off the boat. Doctor - The Doctor is often a fourth, or maybe third mate, as they're not the smartest but the wisest, they often employ magical powers in their work and heal the force, however they also know the practical stuff, such as cauterizing a wound, or whacking the patient up top the head with a hammer and 'Administering anesthesia' “Other Officers” Just about anything that isn't listed here, from the hardiest soldier, to the most trained mage, to the extremely drunk guy who sounds kinda cool. Most pirates are ranked like this when they're new to the business. Able Seamen (2 yrs experience) Ordinary Seamen (some exp) Landsmen (pressganged) Weaponry Their weaponry much like their ships is not the best, rusted blades, improvised guns, homemade explosives and robbed cannons, they include materials from various different weapons, such as a pistol can have pieces of a flintlock and pieces of a matchlock, despite being different pistols, this proves to create an inaccurate and complicated pistol, very unconventional. The Tinted Pupil also employ firebombs, homemade of course, their firebombs are cheap and easy to produce enmasse, they often hand out these firebombs for a cheap price, but as they sell more, they earn more, in the end, a sale for a hundred firebombs might cost you a hundred gold. Their swords are either stolen or old, they've dulled out and rusted and are very useless, however the stolen ones are the more used ones, as they tend to utilize their dulled out blades until they manage to disarm an enemy mid-combat and kill them with their own weapon. The same goes for their pistols, they manage to steal pistols and rifles off mayor empires. Believes and Religion The Tinted Pupil seems to have SOME culture as they've been seen praying before battle and their main magical unit dressed in a troll-esque, way, they apparently praise a Loa god or something of the sort as their shamans, or as they call them, Oddmen, call upon troll magics and voodoo spirits. Indeed they're odd creatures. The Tinted Pupil also offers human tributes to their gods, mostly female tributes. The Tinted Pupil has been heard muttering curses to a god named something like Naj'Tazar. And some of the 'Oddmen' have managed to employ odd, small, but fierce creatures, the creatures seem like large balls of skin, on two legs, red bodies with a mushroom or two upon their backs. The Tinted Pupil seems inspired by these creatures and who knows what else they've managed to summon. They also seem to put a great importance on their taverns, their inns and their bars, as they will die before giving up these buildings. Racism and Sexism Barely any females reach high ranks or even Mate rank, as they are normally objects to be raped or work in the kitchen as a cook. The Tinted Pupil is devoid of mass racism, unless you bring dagger ears to them, no elves are found in the ranks of the Tinted Pupil, however they will still make their offers towards them, or work for them, despite the higher cost. However the Tinted Pupil employs most races, from naga, to humans, to gnomes, to even the mighty orcs. Figures Murdock C. Morgan - The Fleet master of the Tinted Pupil and it's absolute leader, he has been called Big Boss or Top Dog. Murdock carries a blade once held by his father, whom died in combat in the old Azeroth, fighting against a rival crew of ships. Murdock is a simple, yet somehow complicated man, he can be sadistic and angry, but in just a few moments, he'll be sweet and caring to 'some' extent, however everything he does is to his and only his wellbeing. He always puts himself before his 'pack' which is how he refers to the Tinted Pupil. He has recently set up a warring campaign versus the forces defending southshore, deciding to ally himself with the nearby orcish forces. However he intends on making Southshore his newest settlement. Coralfang - A naga hired by Murdock, Murdock at first took it like a joke to have a 'pet fish' but then upon entering combat, Coralfang visciously slaughtered all opposition, since then, Coralfang managed to impress Murdock, whom promptly turned him into 'Top Shark' or firstmate of the Tinted Pupil Pirates. Coralfang specializes in utilizing a trident, a pair of intricate scimitars and a trapper's net, he is a loyal pawn in Murdock's game. He's been spotted assaulting other Tinted Pupil crewmen shouting orders at him, even managed to kill one. While Murdock keeps him on a short leash, he has been seen fighting his own kind. Some speculate that he is a traitor to the naga kind, and he wishes not to find redemption, instead joining other like-minded individuals. In this case, the traitorous Tinted Pupil. History ZE DISPENCER GOES HERE